Why Do You Make Me So Hot?
by Nina Fang
Summary: Buffy vai até a casa de Eric para pegar algumas informações de um vampiro que anda atacando Sunnydale, mas acaba descobrindo muito mais do que deveria...


Não podia acreditar que estava fazendo aquilo, lá estava eu indo para a casa de Eric Northman, o homem mais safado e sarcástico da face da terra. Ele realmente superara Spike fácil. Apesar de não saber exatamente porque eu estava fazendo isso, não conseguia parar de olhar para o bilhete que ele havia deixado em cima de minha mesinha de cabeceira. Por mais que eu não quisesse encontrá-lo, alguma coisa me dizia para ir vê-lo.

"_Às 22 horas, sabe onde me encontrar. Tenho as respostas que você procura."_

_Eric__ "_

- Srta. Summers, chegamos. – Disse Lewis me tirando de meus devaneios.

- Obrigada Lewis – Respirei fundo, juntando o máximo de coragem, e cara de pau, que tinha para poder entrar em território inimigo.

A sua mansão era cercada por muros altos e cheios de vinhas, parecia velha, mas não fora desgastada com o tempo, estava em bom estado de conservação. Toquei o interfone, uma coisa muito nova para a idade que supunha que tinha a casa, uma voz meio fanhosa falou do outro lado da linha:

- O que deseja? – Falou a voz do outro lado da linha.

- Um... Buffy Summers, o Sr. Northman me chamou aqui... - Falei meio incerta do que viria a seguir.

Ouvi um ruído do outro lado da linha e o portão se abriu revelando um caminho que parecia ser muito bonito a luz do dia, o cheiro de grama denunciava que fora cortada recentemente. As árvores podadas em formas diferentes e bem no meio do caminho uma fonte de água onde havia a figura de um anjo que parecia que estava jogando água por um balde. Um verdadeiro jardim dos sonhos.

Quando estava perto de chegar à entrada da mansão, a grande porta se abriu revelando um homem muito alto vestido de preto. Era ele, seus cabelos loiros estavam penteados para trás e me fitava com aqueles penetrantes olhos azuis. Terminei de subir as escadas e entrei. Por dentro, a mansão, fora muito bem decorada de acordo com objetos que me pareciam ser do século XVIII, em muito bom estado de conservação.

- Ora, ora parece que a Srta. Summers atendeu ao meu pedido vindo até a minha humilde casa... - Não podia acreditar no tom sarcástico que ele falava:

- Eu vim aqui só por que precisava falar com você, mas não pretendo demorar. Tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer.

- Mas por que a pressa? Mandei a Guillevera fazer um especial jantar a dois – Percebi o tom malicioso em sua voz e tratei de cortar logo o clima:

- Se você acha que eu vim aqui para me jogar em seus braços, está muito enganado. Não sou que nem aquelas vagabundas que você consegue levar para a cama tão fácil...

-Um... Isso é ótimo, sempre adorei desafios

- Sabe de uma coisa, não sei o que ainda estou fazendo aqui... Não quero mais ouvir as suas indiretas. – Já estava me virando para sair daquela sala quando ele me puxou pelo braço:

- Tentarei me controlar. Vamos até o meu quarto para eu te mostrar o porquê que eu te chamei aqui.

- Mas por que você não pode simplesmente me mostrar aqui? Não acha que irei desconfiar de você me levando para o seu quarto? – Estava começando a me sentir desconfortável com a idéia de Eric me levando para o seu quarto.

- Não acha que seria meio difícil trazer uma mesa para cá?

-Ok, vamos lá, mas, prometa se comportar não tente nenhum tipo de safadeza comigo ou sofrerá as conseqüências.

- Eu prometo.

Caminhamos por algum tempo até chegar ao seu quarto, devo dizer que foi como um tour pela sua mansão. Quando chegamos, avistei a bendita mesa, estava cheia de papéis espalhados por toda a sua extensão:

- Bom o que está esperando entre. – Ele me deu um pequeno empurrão. Quando entramos o ouvi fechando a porta atas de si:

- Por que fechou a porta? Não pretendo demorar aqui.

- Isso é um assunto confidencial, não é pra qualquer que pode ouvir.

Eric começou a me mostrar todo o resultado da sua pesquisa sobre o demônio que estava acabando com Sunnydale. Ele me mostrou que essa criatura tinha haver com um tipo de deusa da destruição que havia acabando com Bon Temps há alguns meses atrás. Terminada a investigação percebi que já passava da meia-noite e eu realmente precisava ir para casa.

- Bom, obrigada pelas informações, mas tenho que ir falar com Giles sobre esse assunto.- Menti, não queria dar espaço para as sua investidas.

- Opa, opa, aonde pensa que vai. Acha que pode sair assim? E o meu pagamento? São informações muito caras essas aqui.

- Não me lembro de combinar nenhum pagamento com você.

- Podemos nos acertar agora. – Ele me puxou para um beijo, mas me esquivei:

- Você não prefere uma certa quantia em dinheiro não? – Sabia que não resistiria a mais uma de suas investidas. Toda vez que me lembrava do nosso primeiro beijo parecia que uma fogueira se acendia dentro de mim.

- Como você viu, dinheiro não é problema para mim. Estava pensando em outro tipo de pagamento. – Ele colou nossos corpos.

- Já disse que não sou uma daquelas vagabundas que você costuma pegar em seu bar. – Dei um empurrão que o fez voar até a sua parede, fazendo uma rachadura no local.

- Um... Você é muito forte Summers. Gosto de mulheres assim

- Isso foi só uma demonstração do que eu posso fazer com você. – Falei em tom de desafio.

- Não sou como os vampiros de Sunnydale Buffy.

- Tem razão, você é pior. – Ele apenas deu um risinho:

- Creio que pior não é a palavra certa... -Eric colou nossos corpos novamente e me beijou com força.

Por mais que eu quisesse resistir nunca era capaz de fazê-lo, toda vez que ele me pegava pela cintura e me olhava daquele jeito misterioso e sexy que só ele conseguia fazer eu sempre cedia. Ele forçou a abertura da minha boca para aprofundar mais o beijo, a essa altura, por mais que a minha consciência gritasse para eu sair dali o mais rápido possível, meu corpo fazia exatamente o contrário, colava-se cada vez mais a ele. Quando a sua língua invadiu a minha boca, senti como se o chão tivesse desaparecido e Eric era a única coisa que me sustentava em pé.

Como minhas pernas já estavam bambas fui forçada a me segurar no seu pescoço. Essa foi a deixa para Eric começar a passar as mãos em torno da minha cintura descobrindo a maior parte dela e deixando um rastro de fogo por onde tocava. Com o resto de consciência que ainda me restava, me afastei ofegante:

- Eric, por que você tem que fazer isso comigo? – Perguntei derrotada

- Não faço nada que você não queira... – Era incrível a capacidade dele de me deixar quente apenas com algumas palavras. As mãos dele ainda acariciavam a minha cintura, estava a ponto de agarrá-lo ali mesmo – Bom, façamos um trato – Seus penetrantes olhos azuis me fitavam como se quisessem me devorar – Eu te deixo em paz se você disser que não sente nada quando te beijo.

Ele sabia que eu não conseguiria falar isso, ainda mais com os seus lábios roçando nos meus. Mesmo assim tentei falar:

-E... Eu n-não... – Droga, estava gaguejando. Ele levantou o meu rosto até que os seus olhos se encontrassem com os meus:

- Fale isso olhando nos meus olhos... - Sussurrou, em seguida desceu seus lábios até o meu pescoço mordiscando o local na área que ele sabia ser mais sensível.

- Eric... Para... – Já estava indo á loucura com aquelas carícias

- Vou te dar mais uma chance pra falar... - Ele continuava a me provocar.

Murmurei "eu te odeio" um segundo antes de puxá-lo para mais um beijo, sabia que não iria conseguir falar aquela frase nem que quisesse. Um arrepio passou pela minha coluna quando ele aprofundou o beijo mais uma vez. Fui à lua e voltei quando ele passou a mão pela minha coluna por baixo da minha blusa. A gente se beijava como se a nossa vida dependesse disso e continuamos assim por muito tempo, só nos separando para passar a minha blusa pela minha cabeça.

Não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo, todos os meus sonhos noturnos se tornando realidade, por mais que eu não quisesse estava realmente adorando aquela situação. Eric me guiou até a sua cama, king size por sinal, nossas roupas já estavam jogadas em algum lugar esquecido do quarto quando ele me deitou em sua cama. Já estava perto de uma explosão com todas aquelas carícias.

Colei meu corpo com o dele, doida para senti-lo. Mas parece que ele fazia as coisas lentas para me provocar, suas mãos massageavam um dos meus seios enquanto ele mordiscava o outro, já estava louca de tanto tesão. Minhas mãos pareciam ter criado vida própria por que passavam por toda a extensão do, bem definido, corpo de Eric:

- Eric... p-por favor... Eu quero agora... - Falei ofegante, enquanto trilhava beijos por toda a extensão do seu pescoço até a sua boca.

Como se esse fosse o sinal que ele precisava para avançar, ele fez o que eu pedi. Fui do céu para o inferno em um segundo quando o senti. Ele começou devagar para que eu me acostumasse com o seu tamanho, devo dizer que ele não era nada pequeno e quando eu digo nada, é nada pequeno MESMO . Depois de algum tempo com movimentos lentos, passei minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura para facilitar os movimentos. Ele se movimentava cada vez mais rápido dentro de mim, eu já estava prestes a atingir o meu ápice, e como aquela sensação era boa.

Uma corrente elétrica passou por todo o meu corpo quando eu atingi o meu máximo, Eric não demorou muito para atingir o seu ápice também. Ficamos deitados apenas controlando as nossas respirações ofegantes, seu corpo por cima do meu. Quando senti uma certa dificuldade de respirar, ele se deu conta de que era um pouquinho muito maior do que eu, ele saiu de cima de mim e deitou-se ao meu lado. Ele me aconchegou em seus braços e ficamos assim até o sono nos dominar.

Acordei um pouco desorientada de onde estava, pisquei algumas vezes para me acostumar com a claridade matinal. Os flashes da noite passada iam e vinham na minha mente. Percebi que ainda estava entre os braços de uma versão adormecida, mas igualmente linda, de Eric. Seus cabelos bagunçados tornavam-no ainda mais bonito. Tentei sair do seu abraço, mas seu braço me apertou contra o seu peito:

- Onde a senhorita pensa que vai? – Perguntou ele, ainda um pouco sonolento.

- Você não acha que já se divertiu demais comigo não?

- Por que acha que o que eu sinto por você é puro desejo por sexo? Por que você acha que eu não posso me apaixonar por você?

- Simplesmente porque não é da sua natureza as histórias que ouvi sobre você não são lá muito boas... - Eu gostava de provocar um pouco, mas não estava certa de que ele realmente estava apaixonado por mim ou se era mais uma das suas para me levar para cama. Devo dizer que, fosse desculpa ou não, estava funcionando.

- Você tem que parar de confiar no que as pessoas falam sobre mim, deveria preferir ouvir da minha própria boca. – sentir uma pontada de irritação em sua voz.

- Como vou saber se você está falando a verdade?

- Se estivesse mentindo, não falaria olhando nos seus olhos... - Ele realmente me pegou com essa resposta. – Você devia confiar mais em mim.

- Mesmo que eu quisesse acreditar em você seria muito difícil para mim. Digamos que o seu passado não ajuda muito. – Me virei para olhá-lo de frente, meu pescoço já estava doendo. – Olha, tudo o que aconteceu noite passada foi ótimo, mas...

- Buffy, sei que o meu passado não é dos melhores, mas gosto de viver o presente.

- Você sabe que eu tenho uma reputação a zelar, não ficaria bem pra mim ser vista som um cara cujo passado é totalmente obscuro. Além do mais você é um vampiro, eu sou uma slayer, você não acha essa situação um pouco estranha não?

- Eu não estou nem ai para o que as pessoas vão falar, só quero ficar com você – Ele não deu tempo para eu pensar, me beijo de uma forma tão apaixonada que quase acreditei no que ele dizia.

O beijo já estava começando a ficar excitante, por mais que eu quisesse ficar ali e fazer amor loucamente com ele, precisava ir para casa, por as minhas idéias em ordem, estava tudo tão confuso:

- E-eu... Tenho que ir – Me levantei rapidamente da cama para começar a me vestir. Eric continuava imóvel na cama, apenas me observando. Em um segundo ele estava lá, deitado na cama, no outro ele já havia colado nossos corpos antes mesmo de eu ter tempo de subir o zíper de minha calça – Eric... Por favor... – sentia meus olhos já se fechando por antecipação, ansiando por mais um beijo:

- Mas não entendo o que você está pedindo para não fazer?

- Eric para... Você sabe o que esta fazendo... – Com o último resquício de sanidade que eu tinha em minha mente, me vesti e saí o mais rápido que pude de sua mansão. O dia estava claro, não tinha como ele vir atrás de mim.

Gente essa é o meu primeiro crossover espero que tenham gostado ;)

Deixem um comentário!;)

xoxo, Nina Fang


End file.
